User talk:Makarov29
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wiki 24! Thanks for your edit to the Day 7: 8:00pm-9:00pm page. If the links above do not provide the answer to any of your questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blue Rook (Talk) 11:17, 2010 October 26 New page Hello, Wiki24. I just made my first real page. It's about the Ontario Airport hostage crisis. Hope you find it interesting Nathanson's spotter and other Day 5 antagonists Heya there Makarov, this is just to notify why the article you created was pulled down: at this project, if a character doesn't have a name, the information about him/her goes into the appropriate Unnamed characters page. I understand the reason why you made that page individually, but, a different standard is used here. The funny part is, I made the same honest mistake when I was new here, too. Back in April 2007 I created a separate article for the two guys seen with Graem and Ron (Day 5) but it was deleted for pretty much the same reason. I have preserved the discussion that consequently took place right here.--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If you have any questions about this just let me know right here. 18:11, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :About my post on the spotter, I understand that. But I want to know, does this apply to every similar character, even if he/she was seen in more than one episode? Because I was reading about one of the Dawn Brigade terrorists (crewcut separatist) and he appaered in 10 consecutive episodes, from after the hostage crisis at the Ontario airport, until the attack on the Wilshire Gas Company building. I just want to know if this should be taken into consideration.--Makarov29 13:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: Yep, I'm actually the guy who added the Crewcut Separatist to that list. Any character who has no name — regardless of the number of their appearances — can be added to the Unnamed characters pages if they have lines or credited actor. This is true even for the Day 6 Ambassador. 11:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) About the crewcut separatist, why didn't Bierko execute him along with Erwich? After all, he was part of the nerve gas attack on the mall.--Makarov29 13:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC)--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : The crewcut guy and Andrei were just Erwich's subordinates. Bierko did not kill them because it was Erwich alone who decided to run amok with the gas; they just had to follow his orders. In fact, Andrei questioned Erwich about his decision, but Erwich threatened to blow him away for it (remember the scene where he points a gun to Andrei's head after knocking him down). Once Bierko killed him, those two guys were absorbed into the main terrorist cell because they were ultimately loyal to him. 15:12, December 3, 2010 (UTC) When James Nathanson is seen, I sometimes see a guy working the computers. Is that the same person shown in Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm?--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : Probably. I have images of what seems to be 2 different young guys working in Nathanson's darkened workplace, but even if there was more than 1 guy there, the gist of that episode was that Bierko's people simply wiped out the Nathanson-layer of the conspiracy. 12:13, December 8, 2010 (UTC) When was Haas's thug given a name? I never heard Haas call him by Kohler.--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : It is explained in the article. There was a recent discussion about this, it started with the inclusion of Ted Graham's first name (from a script too). 20:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) How was Justin Adams pulled into the Sentox conspiracy?--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : It was never explicitly shown how. I've always believed he was simply an overly-loyal USSS agent who would follow any order the president gave (even illegal ones) who was the polar opposite of Aaron Pierce. I'm still uncertain that Adams knew anything substantial about the conspiracy; he was just following orders, if my memory serves. 16:13, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Whatever happened to the rest of Nathanson's operatives?--Makarov29 08:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Anton Beresch's terrorist cell When was Beresch informed about a man with the yellow tie (Erwich)? Did Nathanson tell him that or he just so happened to choose Erwich out of the many people in the airport? : Beresch had always known about who Erwich was, it seems, or at least definitely knew beforehand he would be wearing a Yellow Tie. Erwich's identity was "privileged information" to protect the other sub-cells of the Dawn Brigade. This is the reason that all of Beresch's subordinates (even his right-hand man, who almost executed him) had no clue which "hostage" was actually one of their own group. 13:17, December 4, 2010 (UTC) One other thing, Beresch had several other men under him other than the ones posted on the site. Why aren't they in the unnamed characters page? : For starters many had names: Vlad, Ibrim, Ishmael, Ivan, Achmed. The leftover guys, who lacked names, probably aren't eligible for inclusion, because at the top of Unnamed terrorists you can see that strictly characters with "spoken lines and/or credited actors" are permitted. 13:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Sentox nerve gas conspiracy Has it ever been stated when Logan, the Bauers and Wilson began recruiting Henderson, Nathanson, Cummings and the rest? If so, how and when did these events occur? : This is a question that pesters me too. I have never heard a source explain these things, and it's very frustrating. Henderson was probably involved from the beginning (since he apparently, but not certainly, was the one who had Alan Burkett murdered) but he was going to be taken out by Graem and Logan, so they just planned to use him. What's worse is Marilyn's proof that Graem directly spoke to Gredenko. It complicates things so much trying to understand Day 5 in the details of Day 6. I am resigned to the fact that we will probably never know. 16:22, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Liddy What happened to Liddy after Day 6?--Makarov29 10:18, January 20, 2011 (UTC) : I'm fairly certain that all the information about these conspirators and stuff is already on their pages :) The writers left this guy's fate unspecified after the Graem story arc was closed. 04:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :: Remember, when adding oou information to an iu article such as a Character Article, to place it inside a "Background information and notes" heading. You can see the change I made to the Liddy article. We cannot talk about "episodes" and "appearances" and "unknown fates" inside the main content body of an IU article. 03:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Favorites I just want to know, who is your favorite villain of all time? Why him/her? : My favorites list is still accurate of my opinions on that. Seeing someone above Logan was shocking enough, and even then, Paul McCrane is such a skilled actor. He gets steamrolled during the events of the sixth season but such is the fate of a TV villain! 16:00, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Transcripts Do you think there should be a transcript page for every 24 episode? : This has been discussed a few times before, but the consensus is that it would be a huge copyright violation. The discussion is here. Vladimir Bierko Have you noticed that Bierko's voice doesn't sound Russian? Regarding the recent Spenser Wolff edit. 20:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Reed/Carson Do you have the source for Pollock and Carson being given the death penalty? The last thing I remember about them is Reed's confession; there wasn't any trail yet. 21:01, January 3, 2011 (UTC) : This information must be sourced for it to be included; is there any reason why you are withholding the source? 23:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC) What to do next after certain edit This is a very important pointer. When you changed the Unnamed terrorists title of the Bierko submarine technician in this edit, you broke all the links to him on that page. You're the one obligated to go through the wiki and change all the links to reflect the new title. Now, I did it this time for you, see these edits: * edit 1 - to fix the actor Ravil Isyanov's article * edit 2 - to fix Vladimir Bierko's article (look toward the bottom of the diff) * edit 3 - to fix his links on McCullough's article * edit 4 - to fix the Jack's Day 5 Kills template * edit 5 - to fix his 2 links on the Natalia's article * edit 6 - to fix Davis (Day 5) * edit 7 - to fix Dawn Brigade article * edit 8 - to fix Day 5 antagonists * edit 9 - to fix Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am * edit 10 - to fix Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am * edit 11 - to fix Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am * edit 12 - to fix User:ASHPD24/S5_Villians_Checklist Most of those edits show other work I did simultaneously, so just ignore that part and pay attention to when I changed the old link to contain the new stuff: technician in the piped link instead of "henchman". In order to be successful at this on your own, you literally have to know all (or, reasonably, almost all) the places where that character is linked. This is definitely not easy because you cannot use "What Links Here" for a specific Unnamed Character entry, and the only reason I'm able to do it is because I'm a giant nerd. In the future, if you change any other Unnamed Character entry titles, just remember the tedious work that is necessitated afterward. If you don't I'll revert it to preserve the correct links. 12:50, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that.--Makarov29 12:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :*edit 13 - to fix Unnamed Day 5 characters--Acer4666 15:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Emerson in Season 5 In Season 7, it was revealed that Emerson and his people were the ones who restarted Tony's heart. This is why I reverted this revert that you made. Have you seen Season 7 yet? 21:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Makarov, might I suggest you are slightly misinterpreting the page? Although it is an OOU page, its name is "day 5 antagonists" as opposed to "season 5 antagonists" (Day 5 being the in-universe time period of season 5). ie, it is a list of people working against the "good guys" during the 24 hours of day 5, rather than a list of people shown to be working against the good guys during the episodes of season 5. A subtle, but important difference! (that is, if I've interpreted it rightly!)--Acer4666 21:49, May 10, 2011 (UTC)